


Warm and Cozy

by holding_out_for_a_thembo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy is a little shit and heavily tattooed because i said so, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, One Shot, but the upside down still happens, ive been sad so i decided I’m just gonna write comfort fics, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holding_out_for_a_thembo/pseuds/holding_out_for_a_thembo
Summary: It’s been a really tough year so I decided I’m going to get back into writing by writing the most disgustingly sweet, romantic, warm and fluffy fics I can. These will all be one shots and probably end up being multifandom. I hope you enjoy and that maybe they will bring a little comfort and joy to your day.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Warm and Cozy

Steve woke up slowly, light from the window next to their bed shone brightly in his eyes. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes trying to clear the film of sleep. Next was his body as he stretched, hearing his joints pop, and wiggling his fingers and toes trying to get some energy back into his limbs. Contented Steve looked across the room to his desk wondering if he should get up and grab his phone to check the time. The chill in the air decided for him as he snuggled back down under the piles of blankets he had insisted on buying. Billy tried to argue it but Steve had gotten his way, he was particularly grateful for that on cold winter mornings such as today.

The creaking of the door got his attention and Steve looked over amused as Billy tried to quietly open the door while juggling two mugs of coffee, a paper bag from the cafe under their apartment, and an ashtray. Steve couldn’t understand how Billie was wearing only black joggers and no shirt when it was the middle of winter in New York and their apartment was drafty as hell. But he wasn’t complaining, looking his boyfriend up and down until Billy made eye contant, his eyes widening clearly not expecting Steve to be up so early. "Shit babe, I didn't wake you up did I?" Billy rasped around the lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Nah, I was up," Steve said sitting back up against the headboard, "and you were about to wake me up anyways dude, unless you were planning on having both those coffees yourself."

"Well, ya know what princess maybe I was," Billy retorted while ignoring Steve's grabby hands, and sitting down on the bed opposite of Steve. Steve watched as Billy set the bag down on their nightstand and rummaged through the paper bag handing Steve a ham and cheese croissant while pulling out a lemon poppy muffin for himself.

They had both changed a lot since they left Hawkins 6 years ago. When Billy graduated the two of them decided to move to California, after Billy had secretly applied and got into UCSD. Dealing with the bureaucracy and financial aid was a bitch, but Billy graduated with a bachelors in Psychology with a Specialization in Developmental Psychology and was planning to keep going to school to get a doctorate in psychology when the time was right. They bounced around California for a year and decided that there were too many childhood memories there for Billy’s comfort and the two decided to get a fresh start and move to New York. Robin had already moved to the city for college and attended Barnard for Film and Gender Studies. She took the two of them in as roommates when her last roommate left, well after she kicked him out.

Steve grunted absentmindedly as Billy handed him his mug of coffee and a napkin. He put the napkin on the blanket next to him and placed the croissant on top smirking as Billy grumbled something about grease stains. Gripping the warm mug with both hands he started to sip his coffee while looking out the window.

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" Billy said while stamping his burnt-out joint in the ashtray.

"I don't really know, life I guess."

"That's deep bro."

"Shut up," Steve laughed, "and you can't call me bro when your dick was in my mouth like literally 8 hours ago."

“Ok, dude,” Billy said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I hate you.”

“But baby, if you hate me, then tell me why was my dick in your mouth… what did you say?” Billy said while looking at his wrist, “only 8 hours ago.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“You are what you eat,” Billy laughed as he started to pick at his muffin. Steve finished his food and crumpled and threw his napkin at Billy's head. " I was being serious about the life shit babe, like I don’t know, sometimes I just can’t even wrap my head around how we got here..." Steve trailed off looking back out the window.

"Lots of therapy," Billy said dryly between bites.

"I mean yeah," Steve laughed. "Sorry I was being dumb, overthinking shit-"

"Hey hey hey stop you’re not being dumb," Billie said while putting their coffee mugs on the nightstand and making his way under the covers to lie down next to Steve. "What's the wrong princess?"

"Nothing is wrong," Steve whispered while tracing the tattoos and scars on Billy's torso with his finger. Billie started to get tattooed as soon as he moved out of his dads' house and over the last six-years he started working up a sizable collection. "Everything is just really good right now, it's perfect, it's too perfect and I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and I'll be fucking miserable and alone again and I can't be alone anymore, I can't fucking handle that," Steve rambled on, his eyes growing wider and breath growing shorter.

"Shhh baby stop, take a breath, feel my chest, in and out with me alright," Billie said in a soothing voice "I'm not leaving you alright, a fucking demo dog could not drag me away from you."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know baby, I know," Billy said hugging Steve tightly next to his side and kissing the top of his head. "I love you too."


End file.
